1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display apparatus, and more particularly, to a curved display apparatus with curved supports that support a display panel causing the display panel to have curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the screen size of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is becoming larger, a television (TV) using the LCD as a display apparatus is also becoming larger. The size of the LCD used in such a TV is generally about 40-60 inches, and, in recent years, supersized TVs, which employ an 80 inch LCD, are also being mass produced.
However, as the screen of the TV is becoming larger, there is a problem in that a difference between a visual angle when a viewer is viewing a center of the screen and a visual angle when the viewer is viewing left and right ends of the screen increases.
That is, when the viewer views an image displayed on the screen at a location corresponding to the center of the large size TV, the viewer can clearly recognize the image of the center of the screen. However, when the viewer's visual line moves to the left or right side, the screen appears blurred or unclear due to light that is reflected from the screen because of ambient lighting.